random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon is a channel owned by Viacom,and there ar too little GOOD shows on there(Stupid Viacom).So,yeah.I only like Spongebob. Mochlum's Review Spongebob '- Me no likey. Me actually hatey. Me like P&F instead. '''iCarly '- NOOOO! Everyone is ugly and the show is predictable. Romance, teens, blah blah blah. Hate it. 'Big Time Rush '- EEEWW! Worst actors. Worst show. Worst idea. HATE IT! 'Victorious '-Same as above. 'Fairly Odd Parents '- Okay... not my favorite. Some of it is kinda funny, tough. Like the genie episode. And "Dinkleburg..." 'TUFF Puppy '- SUCH an O.W.C.A. ripoff. Never will be near as good. 'Penguins of Madagasgar '- One of the only good shows on Nick. Very funny. The new episodes are getting worse, though, they're all predictable or boring and are usually just characters returning. 'Planet Sheen '- LAAAME. CC00's Reviev 'Spongebob -' I liked this show, but it's lost it's touch. Seasons 1-3 were hilarious, seasons 4-6 were a mixed bag, and 7 on are TERRIBLE. Old: 15/10 New: -1/10 '''iCarly - Don't insult me for this but this is one if my favorite shows on nick. Yes I know I'm a boy a- QUIT TOUCHING MY STUFF! Wait, what were we talking about again? Oh right, RANDOM DANCING!!!!!! 7.6/10 Big Time Rush - More like BIG TIME LOSERS! When you make a teen show, focus on the girls. iCarly was good and Victorious is okay but this is HORRIBLE! 2/10 Victorious - Okay. Not as good as Big Time Rush but much better than iCarly. Wait, its the other way around.... not as good as iCarly but much better than Big Time Rush. 5.7/10 Fairly Odd Parents - It was pretty good, but like Spongebob, it's losing it's touch. They're adding too many main characters (BTW They're getting a dog >_<) It lasted a while, and I don't hate the new episodes as much as SB but it's losing it's touch. Old: 15/10 New: 4/10 T.U.F.F. Puppy '''- A pretty good show! I think it might be slightly ripping off the O.W.C.A from Phineas and Ferb but WHO CARES! IT STILL IS FUNNY! 15/10 '''Marvin Marvin - OH L.E.G. OLIVER NO. The mix of a worn-out plot, bad special effects, a pile of gross-out jokes, and bland episodes, is a perfect description of this show. If it were an omlet, it would be rotten. -100000000000000000/10 Kung Fu Panda - Not half bad, actually! As unoriginal as it is, it's at least does a good job making the movie a show. Although I wish for more original shows, this one isn't too bad. 8.5/10 More soon! 'Master ventus review' *'Spongebob' : The show was great and probably the best show on nick in the late 90s and early 2000's, the 2005 up to 2008 episodes were actually pretty good. 2009 up to 2014 episodes are crap in my opinion, the humor is terrible and I feel bad for the little kids who are growing up watching crap like "Planet of the Jellyfish". *'Fairlyodd Parents': The episodes before Fairlyodd baby were awesome and hilarious, after Fairyodd baby the episodes became atrocious, and un-watchable nothing compared to simple and charming, Timmy Turner on the new episodes is a spoiled brat that has his fairies give him anything he wants and doesn't even learn life lessons that make him less selfish like in the old episodes, the new Sparky episodes are even worse than after Poof, Butch Hartman is obviously paying more attention to T.U.F.F Puppy right now, it doesn't help the fact that the show has been out since 2001 and is going nowhere, it should have ended the episode before Fairlyodd Baby. *'ICarly': I admit the first season wasn't all that bad I could tolerate it. Ever since the second season this show has been un-watchable, and to make the episodes the best thing ever they had to make all the Creddie and Seddie shippings that were only in the fan-base into the show so they can make the fangirls go crazy, in my opinion if Marvin Martin didn't exist ICarly would probably be the worst series in Nickelodeon live action history. *'Marvin Martin': This show is bad, I don't have to watching but I already know its bad considering how much Nick is failing in sales right now, so you take a flamboyant high pitched unfunny "pretty boy" and put him in one of your series so he can be more recognized. *'Jimmy Neutron': This is probably one of my favorite shows on Nick, I can watch the show all day and the episodes will never get old. *'Planet Sheen': This show is atrocious and its not funny at all, watch Jimmy Neutron is a lot better this this peice of utter-crap. *'T.U.F.F Puppy': I only really like Season 1, I watch Season 2 every once in a while and it's actually pretty good. *'The Penguins of Madagascar': This show is not good, not bad just meh. I recommend watching the Madagascar movies instead. *'Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesome-ness': Same as Penguins of Madagascar, and I recommend watching the Kung Fu Panda movie instead (I say movie because I didn't really enjoy KFP 2) *'Fanboy and Chum Chum': This show is bad, but its not terrible. Just like Fairlyodd Parents its dragged on to long and needs cancelled. *'Avatar the Last Airbender': It would be against the law if I didn't say this show was good, I think its probably tied with Rugrats as one of my favorite Nick shows. The only problem I have with this show is that some of the fans mistake it for an Anime when its just based off Anime. *'Avatar Legend of Korra': Its a great show so far. Book 2 was even a lot better but awfully short. Chances are Book 3 will be just as short. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Same as Penguins and Kung Fu Panda, not good, not bad just meh. I've only seen a minute and a half of the show before I turn the channel but it looks boring. *'Sanjay & Craig' - I don't even bother with these shows now days. *'The Haunted Hathaways' -My Reaction To This Show *'Sam and Cat' - I haven't even watched this show yet, but honestly. If I thought ICarly was bad, BTR was bad and Victorious was bad. Chances are, I'm gonna think this show sucks too. *'Back at the Barnyard' - Very funny show, the movies also pretty good too. Such a shame that it ended, it could have been something. Though it does create major plot wholes, like what the heck happened to Daisy from the movie, why does Bessie suddenly hate Otis again and of course why is Otis a party animal again if he matured during the end of the movie. But I wouldn't take it to seriously, it's only a spin-off. Tornadospeed's Review All of it is horrible. UMG's Review 'Cartoons' *'SpongeBob:' **'New:' Screw this unoriginal, gross crap. All of the original charm is gone. It's so desperate they made an episode where Mrs. Puff tried to murder SpongeBob, O_O... 2/10 **'Old:' Great! It's plots are unique, and it actually made me laugh a few times! "IT'S A GIRAFFE!" 9/10 *'Fairly OddParents': **'Seasons 1-8:' I actually still like it after Poof. I don't know why he's hated. Aside from that, I've always loved the show. It's VERY original and unique. 10/10 **'Season 9:' I was waiting forever for it to come back, but now Sparky's in it. It's declining very fast. But Sparky has potential for tons of new plots. It's simple, Nick, make him a LOT less annoying and stupid. EDIT: He's pretty decent now, but the show's been on for so long, I'm getting bored with it. 7/10 *'T.U.F.F Puppy:' Simply amazing. LOVE the plots and the characters, and everything about it. Especially the running gags. It's sad that I rarely see it on Nick. 10/10 *'Penguins of Madagascar:' This was actually REALLY good. Great plot and jokes. Too bad it was cancelled or whatever. 9.5/10 *'Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''Ehhhh, I thought it was okay. Gross at times. 6.5/10 *'Planet Sheen:' Decent. I just couldn't get into it. Felt rushed. 6.5/10 *'Avatar/Korra and all that:' Bores the living hell out of me. It honestly isn't bad, but extremely unappealing to me. ?/10 *'Back at the Barnyard:' YES. BY FAR, THE GREATEST SHOW ON NICK, RIGHT AFTER DRAKE AND JOSH, POSSIBLY THE BEST CARTOON EVER. HILARIOUS, AMAZING PLOTS. 10/10 *'Sanjay and Craig:' Ehhh...it's okay. There's lots of unneeded toilet jokes (including a whole episode cenetering around a butt transplant). Get rid of them, make better plots, and it'd be fine. 5/10 *'Rabbids (or whatever the fricking hell they call this garbage):' ...I can't even like, explain how bad it is. It's just...basically these annoying f*ck rabbits screaming the whole time. Even the commericals are horrible. It basically took whatever wasn't annoying from the games and made it annoying. 0/10 'Live Action' '''inb4 "Most of these shows are for girls." If you're really gonna say that, then I know you're still in elementary school.' *'Drake and Josh:' Just, amazing. I don't regularly laugh at much shows, just Lizard Lick Towing, Hardcore Pawn, occasionally The Simpsons, and definitely Impractical Jokers, but this is just HILARIOUS! Even now, after watching all the episodes, I still find myself laughing at the jokes all the time. Nick's best live action show, ever. 10/10 *'iCarly:' Some were good episodes, but others were meh. They got kinda old, but some had me laughing. 7.5/10 *'Victorious:' Surprisingly, I like this. A lot better than the other "teen" shows on Nick. 8/10 *'Sam and Cat: '''Pretty much the same as Victorious. I love the iCarly/Victorious references. Great plots and character concepts.' 9.5/10 *'Big Time Rush: '''Nope. Nope. Nope. Can't watch it at all, bores me. 3/10 *'Marvin Marvin: 'Typical Modern Nickelodeon. 1/10 *'The Haunted Hathaways: A pretty good show, the whole ghost concept is great, and the ghost scenes are a lot better edited than you'd think, but some are crappier. 7/10 ''Overall: ''Old Nick: 9/10. Great quality shows worth watchin'. Modern Nick - Cartoons : 2/10. NO. They cancelled all the good shows and put crap on. All the remaining good shows are dying. They interrupt shows to advertise. They interrupt it for this Nick Studio 10 sh*t. Never will I like this trash again. Honestly, I do legitmately watch Nick more often now. Not for SpongeBob or the Fairly OddParents, but for the live action shows such as Victorious, Sam & Cat, and even The Haunted Hathaways. I actually find them, and have found them, quite entertaining for a while. S&K 2.0 Review Winx Club - Best show on Nick Ever. Legend of Korra - Korra is so freaking hot!! Spongebob - Patrick is so freaking hot!! everything else sucks Faves3000's Review Spongebob-I can't even STAND this show anymore. Sanjay & Craig-It's like fart jokes and disturbing imagery had a baby I don't even care that there's more shows I just Brian's Review Spongebob-'''The one and only show I like! It's so funny! '''Penguins Of Madagascar-EPIC WIN! Who don't like a scret agent? Sadly it doesn't air anymore :( Fairly Odd Parents-'''A funny show! Just one word, EPIC Tpffan's Review Spongebob: It was good for the first three seasons, then it went downhill iCarly: The only good show on Nick Victorious: Meh...But Victoria Justice's songs are catchy. Big Time Rush:...Ew. That is all. TUFF Puppy: Seems like a Perry the Platypus ripoff Fairly OddParents: A good show. True Jackson, VP: Okay, but meh Planet Sheen: LAME, and Jimmy Neutron was WAY better. Fanboy and Chum Chum: THIS IS THE WORST SHOW I HAVE EVER SEEN! MarioPhineas76's Review '''Spongebob: '''It's a funnny show, but I like the episodes from 2005, 2006, and 2007. '''Fairly OddParents: '''Oh heck yeah this is an awsome show the best show on Nickelodeon right now and Cosmo is funny and Poof is cute. '''iCarly: '''I used to be a fan of the show, but now I'm not anymore but I still say it's ok. '''Victorious: '''Never watched it so I have nothing to say. '''Big Time Rush: HOW CAN MY SISTER LIKE THIS SHOW??????!?!!!!!!!! The show's wierd, but I like that it uses cartoon sound effects. TUFF Puppy: '''I know everyones saying it's a Perry ripoff, but the show is still good. '''True Jackson VP: '''It's ok '''Planet Sheen: '''1 word.... weird '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''The show is just plain epic. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''What the hell was I watching. IT"S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!! Gray Pea Shooters Review: '''Spongebob: '''I went from Think its ok to hating it. Then back to loving it. Over All: ***** Five StarsUPDATE: LSD AND HORRIBLE. '''Fairy Odd Parents: '''This show is still on? Dinkleburg... Meh its ok i just stop watching it. I think its predictible. But thats every show. Over All: **** Four Stars '''True Jackson VP: '''Also...this show is still on? Its likly a rip of of i carly... Over All: ? Cause i never watched it. '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''GREAT SHOW!!! But needs more action. IM RICO! Over All:**** Four Stars '''Planet Sheen: I dunno Over All:? Only watched one episode Fan Boy And Chum Chum: '''This show.... one word..........lame. Over All:* ONE STAR!!! '''i Carly: '''T_T does anyone hate this show as much as i do? LAME! ARHH! It was ok for a LITTLE bit... Over All:** Two Stars '''Victorious: '''I truly HATE This Show i do! I HATE IT! (Dies) Over All: Negative Four Stars '''Big Time Rush: '''This show stinks. I can't Take this stuiped show... Over All: Negative One Stars '''Avater Last air Bender: '''I like this show its cool i didn't see the whole thing. Over All: **** Four Stars '''Danny Phantom: '''I know you know what im gonna say...this show is still on??? I didn't like it. It creeped me out. Over All: *** Three Stars... err mabey 2 '''TUFF PUPPY: '''Eh. alright...*** NermalTheBunny's Review '''Spongebob (Both 1999-2004 and 2005-present) - BEST SHOW EVER! iCarly - A first live-action show on Nick, I don't like it. What about All That, Clarissa Explains it All, Wienerville, Hey Dude, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and Kenan and Kel? The Real Slim Shady (talk) Big Time Rush - This show stinks. Victorious - Same as above T.U.F.F. Puppy - Not a rip-off of O.W.C.A., It's good Penguins of Madagascar - Awesome Fairly OddParents -''' Same as SpongeBob 'Planet Sheen -' If Jimmy Neutron's script looks different, Planet Sheen is way better. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum - It's great. Barnyard - I like this show. True Jackson VP -''' LAME! 'The Naked Brothers Band -' I hate it, Same as ANA '''Danny Phantom - I like Danny Phantom Avatar: The Last Airbender '''- I still like this show and animes. Bowser & Jr. ""'avatar da lat arbende an legen koraa'"" = it gud i raely leik et im i n luv wit E.T. unly gud shos un heer root beer float MrJoshbumstead's revew SpongeBob- The best Nick show I've ever watched. Spongebob is so funny & realy there were only 2 episodes I didnt like. The rest are EPIC! Ren and Stimpy- Very funny! Need it back. Just like SpongeBob only Ren & Stimpy came out 1st & was even spoofed on Tiny Toon Adventures. Blues Clues- I still like that show even though it was made for kids Barnyard- The film & TV Show is oh so funny iCarly- The only episode I liked was the one w/ Pak-Rat (because its a spoof of Pac-Man). The rest are dum Dora the Explorer- I used to love that show but now I think its to old school & spanish Penguins Of Madagascar- I saw some episodes of the show & they were pretty awsome & somewhat funny Invader Zim- I've heard of that show but I never seen it. Rawrlego EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE AwesomeCartoonFan01's review SpongeBob (the olden days) - Heck yes. SpongeBob (now and a bit earlier) - Ehh... It's a mixed bag nowadays. T.U.F.F Puppy - it's cool. Jimmy Neutron - It's cool too. Planet Sheen - Ehh it wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't really like it all that much. Fairly Oddparents - Ehhhh.... Barnyard - It's fine. Penguins of Madagascar - I liked it then and I still sorta do. Sanjay and Craig - Ehhh it could have less gross and butt humour (from what I've seen) Sam and Cat - Meh, I don't really care for it. The Thundermans and The Haunted Hathoways - Same as above The Rabbits - It seems annoying to be honest. Ghostos Reviews Spongebob:Same thing as MrJoshBumstead Dora:Terrible Penguins of Madagascar: I like it. Fairly Oddparents:I kinda like it. T.U.FF Puppy:Same as Penguins of Madagascar Blues Clues:Dum Olivia:Dumber then Blues Clues. Fredthefish's Review Spongebob from 1999 to 2005: So epicly random and hilarious! Almost as epic as P&F. Spongebob from 2006 to present: WORST SHOW EVER! Fairly Oddparents: Like Spongebob from '99 to '05, epicly random and hilarious. Dinkleberg... Jimmy Neutron: Also epic, I miss it. Everything else: Horrible. What happened to this channel? Jawa Man second best channel ever! Moon snail *Spongebob- **Help Wanted - Ugh: Best show ever. I love it so much! 111/10 **The insult to humanity Great Snail race - Now: Disgusting, Awful, abomination, any insult you can throw at it. Nick's Adventure time. 0/10 *Fairly oddparents- really good show which was kinda wierd sometimes, but it went the same way as spongebob, and worsened. 9/10 back then, 5/10 now. *Jimmy Neutron: I loved it! It was intresting, funny, and enjoyable. Bring it back, nick. 10/10 *TPOM-Really the only good show on nick now. It's funny back then and now. It may've went slightly downhill, but not by much. 10/10 *all else- terrible. Rocko shellbach Current Nickelodeon Spongebob: was good from 1999-2004 then it just Sucked Fairly Odd Parents: Not as good as it was before but still OK Lengend of Korra : Great Sucessor to Avatar Fanboy and Chum Chum : Not good AT ALL Robot and Monster : Trying to Hard to make little kids Laugh so NO good T.U.F.F Puppy : Great Icarly: Season 1 was good but after I Go to Japan it went Downhill TPOM : Meh dont care for it Kung Fu Panda : just ok How To Rock: Rip off of Victorius Victorius : Ok New Figure It Out : Nothing wrong but air the old ones BTR : Never good Planet Sheen : Disgrace to Jimmy Neutron Teenage Muntante Ninja Turtles: Ploit was Ok havent seen much Older Nickelodeon Hey Arnold! : Love it Rocko's Modern life : Love it Rugrats : Very good Doug :Great characters and Plot Ren and Stimpy : Gross but Funny Aaahh! real monsters : Nice Show KaBlam! : Great and Funny All That : same as KaBlam Kenan and Kel : Brillient Show Drake and Josh : same as Kenan and Kel Rocket Power : pretty good Wild Thornberrys : Decent Weinerville : Cartoons on that show were Long but was still a great show Chromebolt Spongebob Squarepants: IT'S STILL GOOD. (9/10) Marvin Marvin: Eh. (3/10) The Fairly Odd Parents: OH YEAHHHHHH (8/10) Planet Sheen: Okay. (5/10) Jimmy Neutron: AW YEAH (7/10) T.U.F.F. Puppy: It's great. (8/10) Fanboy and ChumChum: Eh. (5/10) DMMIJR Spongebob: Was great for the first 5, now I think it's running out of ideas... ICarly: Stayed strong... Big Time Rush: Whats the point??? It's nothing! Victorious: Never liked it. Penguins of Madagascar: Alright... Fan Boy and Chum Chum: Never heard of it. Never want to see an episode... No! Just NO! Fairly Odd Parents: 2nd favorite show. Nuff said. Planet Sheen: Terrible. True Jackson VP: Don't really remember it. Meh. Avatar/Korra: Whats not to like??? How to Rock: Stole Samantha/Skyler from Good Luck Charlie... (Yea I am a GLC fan...) Brainsurge: LOVED that show!........At first. Now it's gone downhill. Drake and Josh: Meh. TMNT: Get out of my sight!!! Jimmy Neutron: Alright... All older cartoons: BRING THEM BACK NICK! PLEASE!!!!! Nick Jr stuff: Dora: WHY DOES IT EXIST??? Bubble Guppies: I like that show. WWW: What is that yellow thingy? Blues clues: Same as Dora. GDG: Same as Dora. Umii Zoomi thingy: How do you even spell Ummmi Zoomi anyways? Lazy Town: Same as Dora The upside down show: I like it. It's a good(?) show. Wonder Pets: Same as Dora. Backyard alien things...: REALLY WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS??? Max and Ruby: Same as Dora. Fresh Beat Band: Same as Dora Ki-lan: Merp. Websites: Petpet Park: Loved it at it's first and second year! Then it turned into bleh. Neopets: No. Just No. Monkey Quest: 0_0 I said a lot...... LiaFH *everything - bad the worst is that most of the shows now are spin-offs of movies that are even worse. GET YOUR OWN IDEAS OR GIVE UP The Real Slim Shady/KingOfSpriters13/Theweb0123 (I'm on like my third regeneration clone extra man d*mmit nerdiness stop tripping me up account by now. So here are my opinions. Keep in mind that I've been boycotting the channel for 3 years, so I can only give opinions on what was on Nick in 2010. Cartoons: '''Spongebob: Ah, nostalgia. Spongebob was a hit cartoon with memorable characters and funny jokes. It scored big with audiences, and was the cornerstone of Nickeodeon for a good while there. But as time went on, the show got lazier, and stopped being as funny, to the point where nowadays, it's not even good. It's annoying, mean, and just not that funny. Still, there are a few good moments. Overall, meh but not terrible. 6/10 Fairly OddParents: Holy mother of Fuxze, this is still on? I'd thought the show had been cancelled for a while when I stopped watching Nick, but apparently I was wrong! Back in the day it was funny, but I don't know much about the show post-Poof. Based on what I saw, 8/10 The Mighty B!:' '''This is, in my opinion, the foulest, dankest, pile of roadkill skunks and cow sh*t Nickelodeon show ever produced. I'm dead serious. It's retarded. The dumbest show I've ever seen. It's basically Family Guy crossed with The Room, if Seth MacFarlane had brain damage. Jump cuts, confusing jokes, jokes that fall flat, characters that are annoying, and to top it all off, disgustingness. Some cartoons can get away with being gross, because it's part of a funny joke. But when you expect the grossness to be the entire joke, you're just left with grossness, not a joke. Overall, it's a nausieating, idiotic mess of a show that I hope got cancelled somewhere between then and now. '''2/10' T.U.F.F. Puppy: When I first saw this show, I didn't think much of it. It was about some spy dog and spy cat doing spy stuf. I thought it would be a dissapointing dud like most opf the shows on Nickelodeon at the time. But as time went on, I saw more and more of the show, and I began to think it was funny. The spy satire worked most of the time, and the characters grew on me (espectially that labrodoodle scientist guy, he rules). Overall, 8/10 CGI: Penguins of Madagascar: It was pretty cool. One of the best shows Nickelodeon had to offer in 2010 (when I official stopped watching the network). Granted, it was no Invader Zim, but it was funny and entertaining. And that's what counts. 8/10 Tak and the Power of Juju: Oh god. This show is easily the worst CGI show ever created. The jokes fall flat, the characters are annoying, the animation is terrible, and to add insult to injury it's a complete slap in the face to the classic video game it's based on.' 3/10' Fanboy & Chum Chum: Not the worst Nickelodeon has put out there, but I wouldn't say that it's particularly good either. It still suffers a lot from the problems Tak had, bu they've refined the humor a little and the animation is a little nicer. Still, not that funny or well animated, definitely not to the point of giving this a reccomendation. 5/10 Back At The Barnyard: Honestly, I don't have very much to say about this one. Take Fanboy & Chum Chum, but make them farm animals. There you go. Also, how come Daisy from the movie got replaced by some chick named Abby? 5/10 Live Action: iCarly: Honestly? This one is, at least in my opinion, the best non-Nicktoon Nickelodeon has ever made. Sure, sometimes it looked kind of stupid and sure, sometimes it relied on plain random-ness to carry a joke, but at the heart of it all, it was funny. Anyone else remember when the sign Spencer made broke and said "Pee on Carl"? Spencer was one of the shows best characters, but Sam and Gibby were also awesome. I only broke my Nickelodeon boycott twice since 2010: to see Nick Studio 10 for myself, and to watch iGoodbye. Let's hope Sam & Cat does well. Lulz Sam and Cat - Seriously? UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH. Looks stupid. Buuck K-Zone for featuring this crap. 0/10 Sanjay and Craig - Looks kinda awesome. Ahem. Tsk, tsk, tsk... Leave me alone while you laugh your butts off and kill yourselves. 9.5/10 Gimme an episode NOW. Rabbid Bronies - WTHeck, K-Zone?! This looks awful... 0/10 Etc. Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Spongebob Category:Random Works! Category:Reviews Category:Channels Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Don't tempt fate bro Category:Oh you did it. your screwed Category:GIVE UP